To Solve a Misunderstanding
is the twenty-third chapter of the main storyline of the mobile game Yuki Yuna is a Hero: A Sparkling Flower. Summary Normal Mode The heroes are excited to finally see that the Sentinels will be joining them in the battle for Shikoku soon since they reclaimed Tokushima. The heroes soon have a Forestization warning and realize that the new friends were summoned to battle immediately. In the Jukai, Chikage sees two human beings and one of them appears to be one of the new sentinels and the other Akamine. The new sentinel appeared to be tricked by Akamine and started attacking them. Soon, Mebuki, Suzume, and Shizuku follow. Mebuki soon realizes they really are humans and tells everyone to lower their weapons. Miroku soon realizes they are humans and is shocked to see Karin. Back in the clubroom, Aya explained everything to the Sentinels and soon enough they introduce themselves to the heroes. The heroes are surprised to find that they know some of the Sentinels. Gin knows Shizuku since they were in the same grade and Karin knows Mebuki and Miroku. The Sentinels introduce Shizuku's other personality to the heroes and they were shocked to see it. After seeing that Mebuki was a respected leader, Wakaba compliments her for being an admired leader. Hard Mode Mebuki arrives at the club room and Fu is happy to see her. She questions why the esteemed heroes of the Taisha were branded as the Hero Club. The heroes decide to do some good deeds such as finding a home for a lost kitten and cleaning up trash on the beach. Mebuki questions why the heroes are acting this way. The heroes from the AD era who are one step away from being legends are doing volunteer work and Miyoshi Karin, who used to be a sharp knife was being fed supplements by her friend. The heroes soon clean up trash at the beach, and Mebuki questions once more why they are cleaning the beach when Vertex could be coming at any time. Mebuki finally snaps and tells Aya her predicament. She questions why the heroes are doing volunteer work when they're just going to go back to their era when the fight is over. Takashima Yuna soon tells her why the heroes do volunteer work. They don't really know if these activities are pointless or not but it is the ways of heaven as she proclaims. Takashima says that even if it's pointless, it is still fun to do the club activities with all the heroes. Mebuki finally realizes why they are doing volunteer work and sometimes you can do activities for leisure without gaining anything. After returning to the club room, the heroes are excited to see that so many people want to adopt the kitten and Takashima asks Mebuki if it feels nice to make other people happy. Mebuki responds saying she does not feel that way, but one day she will be able to feel the same way as everyone else. Navigation Category:Scenario